Marvel vs DC
by Longest name ever
Summary: The Justice League was a threat before and now it's happening again because of Marvel's most dangerous villains. What would Marvel's heroes do to stop him and his new minions?


**Metropolis: 2 pm**

As the rain pours like a sprinkler, Clark Kent typed on his computer for an article about Superman's 4th victory against Lex Luthor. He wanted a break from typing so he looked outside. He wanted to fly again like a hero, just as he is a hero, but never revealed himself a hero. Only Lois knows that Clark's Superman. As he looked outside, he saw an old lady hanging on a broken window. _She must be the 18__th__ floor, _he thought. As soon Kent gets up, he saw Perry in his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" Perry scolded. "I'm going to use the restroom." Clark replied.

"I don't think so. You have a person to introduce to our team. His name is Peter Parker." A shy boy came up to Clark. "Hi there, did you know that I am good with cameras?" _I heard that name before_. "Welcome to the team. I will introduce you after I use to the restroom." Clark said as he rushed out of the office.

"You better be quick, Clark!" Perry signed. "My apologies, Mr. Parker, but sometimes Clark is in a hurry." "It's not a problem sir." Peter replied as he watches Superman go to a helpless lady. "You see, I may need to go get coffee." He said as he walks out of the office.

Kent zoomed to the lady that been hanging for a few minutes screaming for help. As she slips, Spiderman zoomed to catch the lady and went off to put her down. _Could it be?_ Superman scanned the mask just to become shocked as Spiderman recognized the face Superman had in a crowd of cheering people.

**Gotham: 2:30 pm**

_Boom!_ An explosion occurred at a town hall. As Bruce Wayne jumped into his batsuit, Alfred appeared to him. "Looks like another trouble has occurred, my master." Bruce wanted to say _no shit_ but he didn't want to disrespect the work his butler did over the years. He instead said, "I bet the Joker is at it again." Bruce jumped into his batmobile and drove off.

As he reaches to the town hall, he saw a figure in a red-black suit running off with the mayor, who is in a coma. _Deathstroke. _Batman started towards the unstoppable figure until he finally caught him at a delivery deck, where a boat, similar to the color the figure's costume, is near a delivery boat.

"Deathstroke," Batman said. "Put the mayor down." The figure looked confused. "Who's Deathstroke? The reaper or the disease?"

"Stop playing with me, Deathstroke." Batman gnarled.

"No, Seriously! I don't know who is this Deathstroke is!" Batman grabbed the costume and pulled it forward. "Then who are you?" Just then, smoke exploded into Batman's and the victim's eyes as Batman felt a kick and fell into the water. "Ha-ha, you just got kicked down by, um, whom ever you are." The figure said as his eyes move to Deathstroke, who just knocked him down.

It was Deathstroke's turn to question the figure. "Who are you?" Just then, Deathstroke was hit by Nightwing and as Batman recovers, he grabs Deathstroke and punches him in the face. As his mask falls out, the figure recognized the face. "Slade?"

Nightwing was shocked. "You know him?" Batman put Deathstroke on deck. "Tell us who you are or I will do something about it."

The figure raised one of his eyebrows "Like what?" Batman gave a signal to Nightwing as he moves to remove the mask. "That's one damaged face." The man covered his face in shame. "Hey! What are you doing? Give it back!"

"I know him." Slade said. "It's Wade, my brother."

**Central City: 2:30 pm**

"Hey." Iris said as she put lunch, which is Chinese food, next to Barry. "How's things?" Barry picked up the food. "Fine, I guess."

"There isn't much paranormal trouble going on, right?"

Barry chuckled. "Not exactly. If there was, I would be checking out the site." As he eats the noodle, his phone starts ringing. Barry reached for the phone and looked at the screen.

"I'll be right back." Iris said. "I have to grab my laptop."

"Ok." Barry answered the phone call as soon as Iris leaves the room. "What's wrong, Bruce? The Joker got your tongue?"

"No, but Deathstroke got mine. Get over here and take a look at this."

Barry hung up the phone. "Who was that?" a familiar voice said. Barry turned around.

"Really Hal?" he said as Hal Jordan walked in Barry's office. "I bet it was Bruce. Oliver and I just came here to pick you up."

"You don't need to. I got super speed, remember?" Barry zoomed off. "Well then, let's race." Hal grabbed Oliver and took off.

**Gotham: 2:45 pm**

The Flash, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow all appeared at the deck. Flash looked grossed. "Who's the ugly face?"

"That's Wade, Deathstroke's brother."

Flash looked at the other. "Who's the damaged face?"

Hal and Oliver stared. Slade gnarled and Batman wasn't amused. "Barry, the damaged face is Wade."

"Then which one is Deathstroke?"

"I'M DEATHSTROKE YOU MOTHERFUCKER." Slade said as Batman kicked him. "I don't like your sense of humor, Barry and I don't like your attitude, Slade."

"Here's my question," Oliver said. "How did the other two-face get here?"

"I'm trying to figure that out."

Everyone turned to see Victor looking up some information. "How long you been here, Victor?" Nightwing asked. "And how did you get here?"

Victor scoffed. "I'm a cyborg. I can do anything."

"Then figure out what the hell is Peter is doing here." Superman said as he carries Spiderman down to the ground.

"Oh, hi guys! I was, um, roaming around in Superman's place." Superman drops Spiderman just for him to create a trampoline with his web and land safely. "That's weird. Two people from our dimension roaming around in yours."

"Did you just say 'our dimension'?" Superman asked. "Tell me, where did you come from?"

"I'm from Marvel, Deadpool is from Marvel, who else? I heard you got a pal named Captain Marvel."

"And I hear you have one too." Shazam said as he flies down with Wonder Woman. "Do you think it's funny when my name is like that?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Shazam got pissed off at Spiderman and zoomed to hit him. Just in time, Superman and Wonder Woman stopped him.

"Please, stop. I know you're just a kid but just grow up." Superman said. "So, 'Spiderman', how did you get to our dimension?"

"I found this piece of crap that took us here." Spiderman showed Superman a glowing box. "It took me and Deadpiss here."

Batman looked at Deadpool. "What is that, Wade? Some kind of a joke?"

Deadpool looked up. "It's what I found, not what I stole."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Spiderman said. "You told me you were going to steal it."

"But I never did because of you, you nasty bug."

Just then, an explosion occurred at a nearby building. "Guys, this is not a good time to argue." Superman said. "Wait, why?" Spiderman responded. The rumbling rose as the waves starts rising. "This is an earthquake!" Spiderman said.

"It's not an earthquake." Cyborg scanned the place. "Someone is in trouble. Let's move!"

As everyone moves, Flash noticed that they're missing someone. "What about the old guy Deathstroke?" Batman looked where Deathstroke is just to see him missing. "We don't have time for him Barry! Let's go."

"Right away, Bruce!" Flash zoomed off. As Bruce moves to his Batmoblie, he notices a hole opening up in the sky.

"What the-" Batman moves towards the hole when Nightwing called him. "Bruce! What are you doing? There's something going on in the bank!"

"I believe the explosion was to distract us. I have to keep watch on that hole. Go, with the others!"

Nightwing hesitated but started towards the others. As Batman grabs a loosen pipe, Loki come out of the hole along with demons and monsters. As Loki flew, he notices Batman. "Get him, minions!" A flying demon charged towards Batman as he throws a smoke bomb at the demon. When Batman blinds it, he controlled the demon and started riding it. He attacked the minions with the pipes and his gadgets but lost with Loki finally caught him and lifted him off the demon. Batman struggles to become free but he couldn't get out of Loki's force.

"Looks like we got a superhero." Loki told one of his companions. "What do you think I should do with him?"

A minion looked down on another hero. "Maybe we can use him to attack the other, like what he doing right now."

Loki stopped a trident that almost hit him. "That would be a brilliant idea but we are looking for the two people that got here."

"That's the point. If we use them one by one, they will help us look for our villains and kill them." Loki smile became bigger. "Then I will use this armored man and this water man to help us." Loki grabbed Aquaman, who was just trying to aim a shark at Loki, and flashed his eyes and his staff. Later, they were ready for battle, against Spiderman and Deadpool.

The Joker was attacking the bank and Harley Quinn was cheering for him. As the Superheroes arrived, she grumbled and grabbed a rocket launcher and aimed at the Flash.

"Barry, Watch out!" Green Lantern said as he formed giant shield in front of Flash. As the rocket exploded on the shield, a batarang came flying in. Spiderman sensed where the batarang is going to hit and tackled Green Lantern.

"What the hell? Batman's attacking us?" Green Lantern said as the batarang exploded near the Joker. "Now that's funny. The Bat is attacking Gotham."

"Is that even your business, Joker?" Joker dropped a handful of bags and took out a camera. "No, but I like evil."

As Batman charges into the team with his batmoblie, Aquaman gathered his army and they all charged after them. Cyborg tried scanning the both of them but Superman got the information first. "Bats and Aqua have been hypnotized by an unknown villain. We have to stop them both. Peter, help me stop the car. The rest of you, Stop the army and Aquaman." Everyone did as they told. Spiderman shot a web on each side of the batmobile. When Superman threw him, Spiderman tied it to Aquaman, who was busy fighting Wonder Woman and Green Lantern while the Flash and the others tried stopping the army. Unlucky for Spiderman and Superman, Batman was smart enough to jump out of the mobile. As Spiderman went for Batman, Superman beat him to it and tied Batman with a stop sign. Meanwhile, Deadpool went drawing pictures on Aquaman's face after he has been hit by the batmobile.

"Well played, Team of heroes. I love your acting skills. Especially you, Spiderman. You've done well." Loki flew down with his underworld army.

"Who are you, you sick alien?" Superman scolded. Loki replied. "Me?" Green Lantern flew up to Loki and said sarcastically, "No, it's me, Captain obvious."

"Why, I'm Loki, the guy who got your friends to turn against you." Superman's eyes became red. "Why would you do this?" he scolded.

"Relax; those two are not the only ones you have to fight." Loki signaled all of his minions to attack the team. As Superman punched and blasted the minions down, Green Lantern created a trap and crushed the minions inside. Cyborg blasted every single minion Spiderman trapped with rockets. Wonder Woman and Shazam killed every single minion that survived. Flash and Deadpool just watched them fight. "Popcorn?" Green Arrow said. They grabbed the popcorn and continued watching the battle.

As soon the Justice League killed all of the minions, Loki exploded in anger. "I worked hard for those minions!"

"But your hard work just got ruined by us!" Flash said but Loki doesn't approve his humor. Instead, he grabbed Joker, who was just trying to make Batman escape, and made him evil, just like Batman and Aquaman. Loki looked at the team. "Now it's your turn." Superman started for Loki but was too late. Spiderman and Deadpool both hid inside the already-destroyed bank as Loki turned all of DC's heroes into villains.

"Oh shit." Spiderman said. "This is bad."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
